Angels of Salvation
The Angels of Salvation or Angeli na Spaseni in High Gothic, are a loyal 4th Founding Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Founded by legendary veterans of the Dark Angels. This Chapter shares many things with the honored first sons of the Emperor, including their highly stable gene-seed. In the years following their founding they fought hard to break free of the progenitor's shadow and forge their own legacy. They brought salvation to many a besieged imperial worlds and freed trillions from the oppression of deranged planetary governor's attempts to leave the Imperium. They are uncharacteristically forgiving for a member of the Unforgiven, believing that they should not bear the sins of their forebears, that their own actions and legends will bring them salvation. Evacuating populaces when necessary along with aiding in reconstruction is common practice when situations and time permit. Notable Campaigns *'Catalepsiun Crusade (Ca. mid .M32-.M33)'- Upon their founding the Angeli na Spasenie desired to not simply mark the fabric of history but to recolor it. Setting forth from their home world in chapter strength the forged a path of light through darkness of the void. During this time they brought six thousand eight hundred and twenty seven worlds into the folds of Imperial light. In 646.M32, Agnathio, the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, united over fifty leaders from other Chapters of astartes and made for terra, the then current Grand Master was one of these leaaders. *'Siege of hericul (893.M33)'- The third, fourth and first company laid siege to the Hericul system, a group of planetary systems lead by one of the Fallen. *'The Rebulus Cleansing (mid .M34)'- The Unforgiven fought thirty year war to cleanse the rebulus system. *'Parchement of absolution (mid .M35)'- A space hulk exits the system of their homeworld, after initial contact the Deathwing cleansed the hulk of genestealer brood. *'Second Kilandros Campaign (271-276.M41)' - In the 270.M41, the Mad Skullz Orks of the planet Kilandros and surrounding systems formed into WAAAGH! Golrag. WAAAGH! Golrag was large enough to not only devastate the Celtic Sector in the Segmentum Ultima, the home sector of the Iron Spears Chapter, but seven other nearby sectors as well. That was not all, as in 271.M41 the Imperium launched a reconnaissance strike on WAAAGH! Golrag's "capital world" of Kilandros and discovered the Orks were attempting to convert their homeworld's moon into a mobile fortress they dubbed 'Da Great Rok'. The Orks planed to use 'Da Great Rok' as the flagship that would lead WAAAGH! Golrag in an assault on Terra itself. To combat this threat, the Imperium deployed a fighting force consisting of numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, at least three Titan Legions, and Astartes from nine Chapters; the Angels of Salvation, Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Imperial Fists, Iron Spears, Mordekaisers, Storm Riders, Death Templars and Corvus Legion. The Imperium believed that such a large force they would easily be able to smash through the planets held by the Mad Skullz Klan, however this was not the case as the Ork WAAAGH! was far larger than initially believed. After five years Imperial forces finally arrived at the Kilandros System and attacked 'Da Great Rok'. Though while Imperial forces failed in their initial plan to disable the thrust system using meltabombs, the Astartes of the Storm Riders and the Corvus Legion managed to gain control of the area around the primary power generator and rigged it with manually activated incendiary devices. The Imperial forces were ordered to withdraw so that the power generator may be detonated. By then however, many Iron Spears had fallen victim to the Red Thirst, ignoring the order to withdraw and instead focused on personally slaughtering every Ork present, inspiring the Death Templars to do the same. It was left to the more "level-headed" Chapters such as the Angels of Salvation to successfully reign in the frenzied Iron Spears and forcibly remove them from the battlefield. It was through this that the Angels of Salvation earned the respect of the Iron Spears, something that could not be said for many sons of the Lion. Chieftain Thoore of the Iron Spears, having had his honor stained in a previous engagement, elected to stay behind with the detonator alongside a small group of other Marines while the other Imperial forces escaped in order to restore dignity to his name. The destruction of the primary power generator not only successfully destroyed "Da Great Roks" machinery, but also created massive tectonic upheavals that killed all the Orks on the planetoid. Despite their victory, the Imperium was once again unable to eliminate the Ork presence on Kilandros and the surrounding systems. The Imperium once again turned to conducting periodic raids in order to limit the Ork population and prevent further Ork expansion. Chapter Home World At 86.265 million square miles in surface area, Dom na Sveti is the third largest planet in its star system. The fourth celestial body from the group of three stars that it orbits, making it the last in its line and placing it in the perfect position to maintain a stable orbit between all six stars in the system. the center of its orbit rest to the far galactic east, the furthest from holy Terra, a set of twin stars laying to the far west, a single star to the galactic northwest. This elongates the planet's orbit when on the west side of the system giving it a 784 day year. Near three quarters of the year are spent surrounded by up to six different stars, causing very long days with only four hour nights, or no night at all. The portion of the year spent to the east of its galactic center is he colder portion of the annual cycle but maintains a more balanced day and night cycle. Climate Three main climatic zones can be separated, according to geographical situation and orographic conditions: *The Mechoridian climate, characterised by warm/hot and dry summers, is dominant in the peninsula. It has two varieties: Csa and Csb according to Kappenian climate classification. **The Mka zone is associated to areas with hot summers. It is predominant on the southern coast and inland throughout Aspaciate, Ecteracimata and much, if not most, of the centre of the continent. The Csa zone covers climatic zones with both relatively warm and cold winters which are considered extremely different to each other at a local level. **The MKb zone has warm summers, and extends to additional cool-winter areas not typically associated with a similar climate, such as much of central and northern-central areas of the continent and into much rainier areas. Note areas with relatively high rainfall such as Galicia are not considered classed as oceanic, locally. *The semi-arid climate dominates in the southeastern quarter of the landmass, but is also widespread in other areas. It covers most of Mercia, southern Verantina and eastern Aspaciete where true hot desert climates also exist. Further to the north, it is predominant in the upper and mid reaches of the Ergotus valley, which crosses southern Naverietie, central Aronotonia and western Castagoria. The dry season extends beyond the summer and average temperature depends on altitude and latitude. *The oceanic climate is located in the northern quarter of the continent. Additionally it is also found in northern Naverietie, in most highland areas along the Invictus System and in the Pycocenian valleys, where a humid subtropical variant (Cfa) also occurs. The oceanic currents can also have a drastic effect on winter and summer temperatures. Apart from these main types, other sub-types can be found, like the alpine climate in areas with very high altitude, the humid subtropical climate in areas of the northeastern landmass, and on the many islands along the southeastern coast. Mountains, Rivers, and Islands Dom na Sveti is a mostly mountainous world, having four main mountain ranges that dominate the super-continent that is the main land mass. The smaller ranges branch from the same mother range, this massive mother range is called "Majka Planina" or mother mountain. "Majka Planina" runs from the north to the south separating the landmass, a smaller portion to the east most falling to the west, a narrow pass lies north of "Majka Planina". The smaller ranges branch from their mother stretching out into the west of the continent, slowly shrinking and branching until giving way to the open plains of the northwest and rocky sea cliffs of the south. A series of large snow melt rivers cascade down from the mountains providing fresh water to the lower valleys and created a booming agriculture industry that evolved into a feudal system. Off of the southern shore lies several island chains, the largest comparable in size to Australia, many closer to, or smaller then the size of Cuba, or Japan. Fortress-Monastery Zadrži na Izbavuvanje, or the Keep of Deliverence, is a towering bastion of might. It stands atop a massive plateau with sheer cliff sides, a singles even mile path, not even wide enough to ft a rhino, curls around two sides as it heads up to the main gate. The path is dotted with no less then fourteen gate houses. Every half mile is another checkpoint, towering gate houses with its own bailey, if the first gate is breached the invaders are trapped in a brutal kill zone s they try and breach the second gate. Each gate house is independent and houses its own automated defenses and ammunition stores, this includes anti-air defenses. At the end of the path lies the main gate to the first section of the first wall. This being the main entrance, it is usually kept open but when closed it is a several meter thick eremite and plasteel gate designed to resist super heavy tanks, and titan legions. It is flanked o either side by a series of hurricane style heavy bolters, lascannons and heavy flamers towards the bottom of the door. The fortress is a three tiered beast of massive wall and automated defense systems, mighty orbital defence lasers mounted on the outer most wall. The second wall bears the weight of six Vulcan mega-bolters specifically designed for anti-air defense. Recruitment Recruitment for the Chapter is very tame compared to many others. They hold a annual tourney, young men from all over the planet are free to enter and try for the chapter. The tournament is always held on a Monday, the day after Worship. It is held in a different place each year but a fortnight before its begin the location is sent out with criers to each hamlet, ownership, and city. The reason for this is the influx of people who gather to witness the tourney creates a boom in the economy, the chapter prefers to spread this economic boom around as much as possible. All males over the age of nine, but younger then sixteen are permitted entrance, only barred by a small fee of four copper coins, noble born and peasant fight all the same. The First day, that Monday, was used for preliminary jousts, a way for younger competitors to get more comfortable or older individuals to showcase skill and talent. The next day is the Official start of the tourney, the first event is known as Regars, where each contestant parades before the crowd, decreeing their lineage and house names to bring fame and fortune to their families and homes. This was followed by more Preliminary jousting between the youngest contestants. Near mid morning the young men would be split into two groups and moved to either side of a large field, the two groups would then charge towards each other lances leveled. these charges would continue until one side was completely unhorsed, out of lances, or exhausted. o the side of the field behind the lists stood a group of squires with three replacement lances for each participant.That night a grand feast is held hosted by the presiding towns with the aid of the present Astartes. Wednesday, the next day in the week, was used for solo or duo combatants by weapon of choice. These fights are held in small walled arenas, each individual is garbed in armor and given a blunted blade, depending on the weapon they choose. The first man to get ten strikes on his opponent is the victor. in the case of duos after receiving ten strikes you are eliminated. On Thursday they have competitive jousting, each warrior given three lances, a broken lance is worth one point, a broken lance against your opponents head is worth two, and to de-horse your opponent is immediate victory. Friday is a day of rest and recuperation. That Saturday, they partook in a mass brawl, the two teams from Tuesday are reunited and set on either side of an arena. they then rush forward into a brutal melee, seeking to crush their opponents. They fight usually for several hours until one side has been defeated or surrendered, this is not to the death, a man is removed when he hits the ground, though fatalities do sadly occur. This concludes the recruitment portion of the tournament, but it is common for the week before and after to be of great festivities with great dramas and feasts galore. At the end of the tournament those Astartes chosen to observe and select make their decisions and call forth those chosen for initiation the first act to cement their acceptance is to hunt and slay a wolf. This event is chosen for several reasons, one it calls back to the great hunts of the lion and old Caliban, secondly it proves individual might and willingness to follow orders, thirdly in the eyes of the superiors who have been in the chapter for a time it represents their superiority over the space wolves. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle The current Chapter order of battle as of M42, is as follows: Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Standard combat Protocol of the Angeli na Spasenie is a rapid measured response, they strive to have no loss of civilian life because of their actions, his can and has really complicated their conflicts severely limiting the use of ordnance, artillery, and orbital support. In standard situations, small strike teams are sent to evident points of contest, either a unit of Deathwing terminators, or more commonly a veteran squad, two tactical squads and a dreadnought. These units are usually enough to hold their own until reinforcements can arrive. While the vanguard strike teams hit the most evident threats, secondary forces are rapidly deployed via thunderhawk gunship to defensive positions near population centers and create a planetary base of operations outside of any civilian centers to avoid unnecessary collateral damage. Rules of engagement *Unarmed combatants are to be taken alive with minimal force. *Always maintain an idea of your surroundings and what lies beyond your target. *Civilians are to remain unharmed *Absolute certainty of target intentions and identity before opening fire. *Unless fired upon first or authorized by a squire or higher authority any enemies in population centers should be subdued without the use of fire arms or explosives. Chapter Beliefs The chapter holds many differing beliefs from their forefathers, mostly pertaining to the fallen and the layers of deceit and lies the contradict their knightly codes. They bear strong convictions stemming from their homeworld and the powerful noble houses that dwell their. The Hunt While the Angeli partake in the hunt for the Fallen, it is not their priority, it is the belief of the chapter that the Dark Angels of old should have come clean, accepted their punishment and atoned for the sins of their brethren. They always believe in protecting imperial world and defending the citizens of their keep then to ruthlessly chase whispers and ghost stories that may or may not hold truth. If any of the Unforgiven are engaged with a force of Fallen or led by Fallen they will send aid and always report any rumors that may be about their traitorous kin. They do follow significant leads and will capture the fallen they come across, this does lead in to their chapter organisation. They believe that they can find salvation from the fallen in their own deeds, and strive everyday to increase their standing,glory, and to be honorable knights. The Code The Angeli na Spasenie take a chivalric code from their homeworld. (in this code "God" refers to the Emperor.) *To fear God and maintain His Church. *To serve the liege lord in valour and faith. *To protect the weak and defenceless. *To give succour to widows and orphans. *To refrain from the wanton giving of offence. *To live by honour and for glory. *To despise pecuniary reward. *To fight for the welfare of all. *To obey those placed in authority. *To guard the honour of fellow knights. *To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit. *To keep faith. *At all times to speak the truth. *To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun. *To respect the honour of women. *Never to refuse a challenge from an equal. *Never to turn the back upon a foe. Contradiction These tenants of this code are paramount to the Chapter's identity, though a few of the codes edicts contradict with the agenda of the Unforgiven and the purpose of the inner circle. This is a painful reality for the brothers of the Angeli, the only exception for this deceit and lies are to keep the secret of the Unforgiven. This strike against their honour only forces them to fight harder in atonement for this treachery. Space Wolves The Angeli de Spasenie hold a deep dislike for the Space Wolves, the despise their apparent savagery, abundant abuse of alcohol and seeming lack of discipline. This has lead to many training rites in the chapter, all battle brothers must train with an axe and learn ow to defend against it. this practice goes past standard combat training and near obsessive levels. this does help them when fighting orks and their Choppas. This is not the only thing spawned from this hatred, when the honor dual between he sons of Russ and the sons of the Lion are required the Grand Master himself takes the challenge and fights the space wolf in defense of the chapter's honor. This is the only instance of the Angeli acting better then or seeming to hold disdain for any loyal imperials, it is a bizarre and uncommon thing for the typically humble chapter. Notable Angeli na Spasenie *'Iskandor' - The First Grand Master of the Angeli na Spasenie, he strove to carve a name for his chapter out from under the Dark Angels. he had many great victories and slayed many a mighty foe, what he is best known for is the first campaign of the newborn chapter. The destruction of a small republic that had risen while the Imperium was distracted by the War of The Beast. Chapter Relics *''Deliverance'' - This flail of the Unforgiven belonged to Iskandor. This mighty weapon is given to the Sergeants of Deathwing Knight squads. Iskandor had been part of the Deathwing for two hundred years before is rise to Grand Master. Deliverance gained its name from the numerous imperil forces, worlds, and citizens that it delivered unto paradise from their darkest hours. *''Blade of the Sworn'' - This blade is passed down to each new Master of the fifth company, a powerful two handed relic blade of crackling energy, it represents the oaths of the fifth to atone for sins of the past. this heavy blade has been seen to cleave through several Heretic Astartes in a single blow, cutting open wide swathes in enemy lines as the fifth company Master charges forward with fury to match the Flesh Tearers. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Angels of Salvation mark themselves in red and white livery worn in a halved pattern split down the center and divided. These two colors each represent a different face of the chapter. The colour white represents the purity of their cause, in the manner that white fully reflects and scatters all visible wave lengths of light; the Angeli will be a bastion, a bulwark before loyal imperials and will reflect and scatter the foes of Mankind. The symbology of this colour harkens back to their home and many of the knightly orders present there; a white unicorn represents chastity and restraint from the pleasures of the flesh, for example, this is taken by the chapter as chastity of a more spiritual kind. A chastity of darkness and the promises of the dark gods. A white lamb is a symbol of sacrifice, as the Chapter is willing to sacrifice themselves for the survival of those weaker then themselves, this is also a large meaning to the Chapter. It is set on the left side because this is where they wield melee weapon, this allows them to get close in defence of the people, it represents the intimacy in which the chapter will defend and aid the imperial citizenry. On the opposite side we have the colour red, which represents the Chapter's courage, the blood of their sacrifice, their fury, and their anger to the xenos, traitor, rebel, the liar, the cheat and the selfish. Like the fierceness of the colour, the Chapter pursues their enemies, red as fire they burn them from their holdouts and strongholds, purging the unclean and impure. It lays on the right side, the hand thus for ranged weaponry, this is representative of their distance from heresy, their distance from treachery and the majority of the chapters general distance from the hunt of the Fallen. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge depicts a robed angel in the green of Caliban, hearkening back to their parent chapter. a rising sun like halo sits atop his head, the will of the Emperor and the rays of his grace at their back. Another interpretation is that the iron halo represents the sol system, laying behind them as the protect the Imperium. A hefty diamond tipped blade styled after those wielded by the Unforgiven. His shield splashed in the red and white of the chapter,these colors were drawn from the founding Supreme Grand Master Iskandor, a brother of the mighty Deathwing Knights. It also bears the symbol of the famed Ravenwing, this is a symbol of their oath to rapid response. It has been said that the colors of the Deathwing Knight squad and the symbol of Ravenwing represents the Angeli's promise to keep up the hunt of the fallen and the lethal use of both these legendary wings at once. This angel flies on the wings of salvation, swooping low and preying upon the enemy, at his heels come mighty lions. This is symbolic of how the chapter wages war, the swift surgical strikes of the Deathwing and Assalt squads followed swiftly by more stalwart ground forces. Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Angeli na Spasenie About the Angeli na Spasenie Gallery Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding